


Seeping Red Stains

by NightOfStarFall



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I am really sorry, I am so sorry, It's 3 am, M/M, Or more like kon, a tiktok made me cry so i wrote a story based around it, but it just kinda happened, i was sad, im sorry, it wasn't originally going to be TimKon, no beta we die like jason, that was mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfStarFall/pseuds/NightOfStarFall
Summary: “You guys know I love you right?” Kon ask, pulling in shuddered, wheezing breaths. “You’re family. Not by blood, but by choice. I couldn’t have picked anyone better.”-Kon is at peace with the fact he is going to die. Sadly no one else is.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Seeping Red Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the Major Character Death tag. It is the entire premise of the story and I am sorry.
> 
> I should be asleep, not writing 800 words of angst. But I am so so so so so sorry.

“You guys know I love you right?” Kon ask, pulling in shuddered, wheezing breaths. “You’re family. Not by blood, but by choice. I couldn’t have picked anyone better.”

“Kon, no, please.” Tim begs, trying to hold pressure on the biggest wound, “Please don’t say things like that. You’re going to be ok! You have to be ok.”

“Not this time, Rob,” He says quietly, “I’m sorry, but you can let go know. You have to let me go.”

“No.” He sobs, “I can’t. I can’t lose you.”

“Rob,” Cassie put her hand on Tim’s arm and pulls it away gently, but closes her eyes as Kon’s blood comes fast, staining the ground in red, “You’re just hurting him more. It’s easier this way.”

Through her haze of tears, she sees Kon mouth thank you, though she doesn’t feel like he should be thanking her.

“But we won.” If she hadn’t already been on her knees, Cassie was sure that she’d have fallen at that point, fallen under the disbelieving pain in Tim’s voice, “We won, everyone is supposed to have been ok. Why? Why is this happening.”

She watches as Kon weakly pulls his arm up to cup Tim’s face, smearing droplets of blood Tim had already acquired with his own blood. She feels Bart rest against her side, in clear view of Kon even as his attention seems focused on Tim.

“Rob, Tim, baby. It was always going to be me.” He says, with a faint smile, “But it will be okay, I promise.”

He gently leads Tim in for a bittersweet kiss, and Cassie would look away, as she normally did when the two shared their sweet sentiments. But this was different, and Cassie just felt as the pieces of her heart chipped off piece by piece as Tim held desperately to Kon’s torn jacket.

“I will always love you. With every piece of me.” He tells Tim, resting foreheads together before shifting his eyes over to Cassie and Bart. “I won’t kiss you guys, but maybe a hug?”

And gods, was that not just like Kon to make a joke as he lay bleeding. But neither Cassie nor Bart could bring themselves to turn him down. They piled into a hug, Kon’s normally strong arms were weak as he held them as he whispers again how much he loves them and how happy he is to be with them instead of being all alone.

They all stayed their, until his arms slip from around them and to the ground. 

Only then did they pull back.

“K-kon?” Tim’s voice breaks as he searches Kon’s face for any sign of life, a small smile still etched there. “C-conner? Conner please!”

“Tim,” Bart says, voice thick with emotions, “Tim, he’s gone.”

“No. No he can’t be. He ca-“ He cuts himself off with a sob, a wordless cry of anguish tears from his throat as he throws himself onto the rapidly cooling body of the Kryptonian.

Bart turns into Cassie, seeking out comfort she is all to happy to provide, holding him close and allowing her own tears to fall as they listen to the choaking cries coming from Tim.

Some point later, minutes, maybe hours later, they are found. Superman, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman all arriving at roughly the same time, and all stopping dead at the sight before them.

And what a sight they must make.

All 4 teens with some amount of blood stained onto skin and uniform. Impulse and Wonder Girl wrapped tightly around each other and Robin sobs over the body of Superboy. 

She opens her mouth to say something – what, she isn’t sure – but all that comes out is a sob.

Immediately the adults move. Flash and Wonder Woman are at Cassie and Barts side, and they all watch as Batman pulls Tim from Conner as gently as he can, despite the fact that Tim is fighting – albeit weakly – against his grip, and Superman carefully picks up Conner. As soft as if he could still potentially feel any accidental tugging on his wounds.

It hurts to watch almost as badly as the idea of looking away does.

“N-no!” Tim cries as he struggles, weakly hitting at Batman’s chest and shoulders with the strength of a kitten, “No, I can’t let go. H-he was cold! Kon hates the cold! You can’t let him st-tay c-cold! He hates it!”

“I’m sorry Tim.” Batman says, “I’m so sorry, but he’s gone.”

The wail Tim lets out is terrible as he falls forward onto Batman’s chest plate. Raw emotion on frank display from their normally semi-stoic friend.

And as Tim continues to cry out his desperation into, Cassie leaned into Diana’s hold, and let her own tears and pain pour off of her.

She didn’t know if anything would ever be ok again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
